Pokémon Heroes
by Supermunk74
Summary: Ash is best friends with Rini, who has lived in Pallet Town her whole life. But when mysterious evil forces threaten their world, they must become heroes and find the lost princesses in order to turn back the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pokémon Heroes**

**Chapter 1**

**The Quest Begins**

It was a normal day in Pallet Town for Ash Ketchum, a 10-year-old Pokémon Trainer who is taking a break from his journey to be with his family and friend. Ash could hardly wait to play with his old friend, whom he had met at the age of 6. The doorbell rang and Mimey, a Mr. Mime belonging to Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, answered the door. Upon opening the door, there stood a young girl who was about one year younger than Ash. Her hair was pink and tied up in two large twin tails, as well as two odangos on the top of her head. She wore a blue Japanese school uniform and short white socks that came up to her ankles, which were covered by her red-tipped white shoes.

"Hi, Mimey. Is Ash home?" asked the girl. "Mime, Mime," replied the Pokémon as it pointed upstairs to Ash's bedroom. "That's what I thought," she said. Not too long after she said that, Ash came racing down the stairs with his original Indigo League clothing. "Hi, Rini!" he said to her. "Hi, Ash!" she replied. The two friends hugged each other, as they had not seen each other in 4 years. After that, they ran outside as a yellow Pokémon with brown stripes on its back followed them from behind.

Meanwhile, on a cliff that was near the ocean, a Pokémon stood out watching the horizon in wonder. It was Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon of all. There, he was thinking about the dangers that were to come. _"I have grown weak since the last time I battled this evil force,"_ he thought. He knew something had to be done. Without any second thoughts, he flew off in the distance to seek a hero.

Elsewhere, a teenage girl with blond hair, in a similar style to Rini's hair, jolted out of bed after her alarm clock went off. This is Serena Tsukino, a student at Crossroads Jr. High in the Kanto Region. After getting all of her things needed for school, she ran out the door. On her way there, she mumbled to herself about wanting the current day to be Saturday. She then heard little kids trying to hurt a black cat. She yelled at the kids telling them to stop, which scared them off. Picking up the cat, she removed the bandage on its forehead, which revealed a crescent moon symbol. Quick as a cheetah, the cat sprang from Serena's arms and landed on a nearby car. After a quick glance at a nearby clock, Serena ran off to school, realizing that she was extremely late. _"Could she be the one?"_ the cat thought to herself.

Back in Pallet Town, Ash and Rini were just finishing up their Pokémon Battle, when a net swooped down and captured Ash's mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. It was Team Rocket, at it again! The trio were in a hot air balloon, and were known as Jessie, James, and Meowth. After their usual recitation of the infamous original motto, Rini called out one of her Pokémon, which happened to be THE Jigglypuff, but with a change of behavior. "Jigglypuff, Tri-Attack!" ordered Rini. Jigglypuff enclosed itself in one large triangle, then fired three beams at the balloon, popping it. As it did, Team Rocket lost their grip on Pikachu as he safely landed back in his trainer's arms. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio shouted as they were blasted off into the distance.

Just then, Ash's friend, Duplica, a 13-year-old girl with turquoise hair that was tied in two short pigtails. She wore a red short-sleeve shirt with a big star on it. She also had blue jeans and sneakers. Her Pokémon, a Ditto, was standing right beside her. "Hey, Duplica!" he yelled. Rini became a little suspicious. "Hi, Ash!" Suddenly, they heard someone moaning. Looking behind her, Duplica became a little uneasy at Serena's crawling actions. She was obviously hurt by her test grade that she had received. "Never hurts to study," Rini said Serena. "Who asked you, brat?" Serena snapped. "Hey, Serena, I heard you failed your Pokémon Basics quiz. That stuff should be easy if you would've studied with me," replied a boy with spiked hair and a purple shirt. It was Gary Oak, Professor Samuel Oak's grandson and Ash's former rival. "Oh, be quiet, Gary, she needs to get her mind away from this," said Duplica. Just then she got an idea. "I know! Let's go to my mom's jewelry store in Viridian City! They have all kinds of stuff there like earrings shaped like Poké Balls, even cute little Eeveelution necklaces." "I love those! Can we go?" asked an excited Serena. "Yeah! Come on, let's go!" said Duplica, and the two teenagers walked off. "I think I just got hit by Duplica's Attract," said Gary as he let out a small giggle.

Elsewhere, in an eerie, darkness-like dimension, a sorceress known as Queen Beryl, was ready to unleash the power of her master, the power deep inside the Negaforce. "But to do so, I require energy. Jedite! Reveal yourself and tell me of your progress!" she said. In a beam of light, her servant, Jedite revealed himself and told her that one of his workers was collecting energy from humans at that very moment. "Do not fail me, Jedite!" she warned. "I need their energy." "Yes, my queen," he responded.

Back in the Pokémon World, a woman was yelling into a megaphone while running her jewelry store. It was Alicia Sonezaki, Duplica's mother. As Duplica walked in the store with Serena, they noticed this behavior and wondered what was going on. As she was finishing her speech about looking around, since there were tons of customers at the jewelry store, she let out a sly grin. Just then, some of the jewels began draining energy from the girls that were wearing them. Unbeknownst to Serena and Duplica, the owner was actually Jedite's servant, Morga, who was gathering human energy from the customers to unleash the power of the Negaforce. _"You have done well, Morga,"_ said Jedite telepathically to his servant as he held some of the energy in his hand. He commented on how pleased Queen Beryl would be, then laughed evilly.

"Mother?" said Duplica, unsure of herself. Morga snapped out of it and started acting like the owner again. After a quick chat, she showed the two girls a diamond ring. She then explained that it was a 20 carat gem and would sell it for 10 Pokémon Dollars. Upon hearing this, all of the women rushed up to the register to get the diamond first. The two friends escaped the mob by crawling out from underneath it. Feeling a little uneasy, Serena decided to go home and face her mom with her 30% Pokémon Basics grade.

Exiting the store, she crumpled up her test and threw it over her shoulder, where it unintentionally bounced off a guy's head. He was tall, had dark hair, and he wore a green sport coat over his black shirt. His sunglasses covered up his eyes. "Hey, watch it, meatball head!" he said to Serena as she was walking away. A looked at the test, then was concerned about her. "Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" he questioned. Annoyed, Serena snatched her test back from the boy and marched away angered that he called her a **meatball head**. She then glanced back at him and said, "He sure is cute." She then walked away. The boy then removed his sunglasses, which revealed his blue eyes. He looked at Serena suspiciously and thought that there was something odd about her. On her way home, Serena passed the Crown Game Parlor, like she always does, but this time, she happened to notice the poster for a video game starring **Sailor V**, a superheroine with a red mask and hair bow and a Japanese sailor outfit. Her hair was long and had a natural blond color to it. She also wore red slingback shoes on her feet, as well as two shoulder-pads similar to that of a medieval knight's, and two gloves that went up to her elbows. Admiring the poster, Serena mourned about how great Sailor V was compared to her. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she let out a sob, then continued on her way home, knowing that her mom was going to be very angry with her. Unknown to her, the black cat from earlier was watching her from behind a street sign. "I can't believe it. This crybaby, she's the one?" she asked herself.

Back at his house, Ash and Rini were enjoying themselves with some of his mom's food. While they were eating, however, Pikachu, having great hearing abilities, grabbed Ash's hat in his mouth and coaxed him to go upstairs, which was where the two friends followed the mouse Pokémon to. Once there, they saw a mysterious Pokémon. He introduced himself as Mewtwo. He then held out his hand and granted Ash his power within his PokéDex, as well as giving his friend, Rini, a brooch with a heart insignia on it. Delighted, Rini took it and placed it in the middle of her bow. "Listen closely," he said to them. "An evil force is trying to take over this world! You must stop it by gathering a group of people known as **THE POKÉMON HEROES**! Miss Rini, repeat after me: MINI PRISM POWER!" "Whatever," she said. She gave it a shot. "MINI PRISM POWER!" In a flash of light, Rini transformed out of her regular clothes and into a Japanese sailor uniform. Her shoulder-pads were three comfortable arcs that rested precisely on each shoulder. She had two moon earrings, as well as two hair barrettes on her hair, and two red jewels directly on her pointed odangoes. The skirt was completely pink and the elbow pads were the same color. On her forehead, she wore a tiara that had a yellow jewel on it and her boots were pink with some white on the top as reached up to her knees until a crescent moon was present. Her bow was red and the collar was pink with two white stripes on each side, as well as a pink choker with a pink heart in the middle. Finally, there was a longer red bow in the back and the brooch was still in the middle of her main bow.

Shocked at the sudden transformation, she suddenly asked Ash what he thought of it. After about two seconds of silence, he said to her, "Well, it really suits you." He was visibly embarrassed at the sight of his best friend in uniform. "You two must work together in order to find the three forgotten princesses that once brought order to this world. Once all of them are together, they will be able to stop the evil wizard that threatens this world," said Mewtwo. Confused, Ash asked him what he meant. Mewtwo told them that the only memory he has was of a great battle that he had with the wizard. The two friends looked at each other in great concern as of what was to come.

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Jewelry Store, all of the customers began to feel the effect of their life energy being drained from their bodies. One woman's jewels even popped off because of this. Duplica was beginning to get scared. "Mother, what's happening to everyone?" she asked her **mom**. Her mom just laughed in delight. "Mother?" the teen asked again. Morga slowly turned her head around to the scared teen. "I'm not your mother, Duplica, dear," she said in an eerie tone. She laughed menacingly, causing Duplica muffle her scream, as she was both scared and surprised.

After receiving a pep talk from her mom and doing an unwanted trip to the library, Serena lay on her bed, exhausted. She slept until the black cat from earlier entered the room and began talking. For a moment, Serena thought that she was dreaming when the cat introduced herself as Luna, a guardian cat from the now destroyed Moon Kingdom. Luna then showed Serena a brooch which was quite different than Rini's, as it had a crescent moon engraved on it. Luna then told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, guardian of love and justice. "Repeat after me: MOON PRISM POWER," said Luna. Serena said the exact same words and transformed just like Rini, but her choker was red with a crescent moon and her odangoes only had the round jewels on them. Her skirt and color were blue and the jewel on her tiara was bright red along with her elbow pads. Even more shocked than the nine-year-old, Serena began to fret until she heard Duplica's cry for help from the jewelry store. Not knowing what else to do, she went to the store to save her friend.

Back at the store, Duplica was screaming at the top of her lungs for help as Morga held on to her tightly. Then, right before her very eyes, Morga transformed into an ugly monster, freaking out the turquoise-haired teen. Morga just laughed in delight until she heard a voice behind her say, "Let her go!" "What's that?" said a surprised Morga. Out in the shadows, three kids were seen ready to save the day. Out of curiosity and anger, she demanded to know who they were. They introduced themselves as Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. "Never heard of you," said Morga. "And I don't think I will again!" She then ordered the mindless customers to attack the heroes. After closely dodging several of the attacks, Luna questioned the blond heroine to why she wasn't fighting. "You must this monster or the universe could cease to exist," she said. Morga laughed triumphantly as her minions were getting ready to attack them.

Faced with a sense of impending doom, Sailor Moon couldn't think of anything else to do except cry. Seeing the advantage, Morga prepared to destroy the one known as Sailor Moon for good. She let out what she thought would be her final scream until a red electrical stinging rose stopped the attack. Morga threateningly asked who had done that. Up on the window was a mysterious man with a tuxedo, as well as a cape, a top hat, white gloves, black shoes, black pants, and a white mask that somehow managed to conceal his eyes most of the time. "I am Tuxedo Mask!" he yelled at the Negamonster. "Man, he looks like he means business," said Ash. Sailor Mini Moon nodded in agreement. Just then, Pikachu suggested to Ash that he could try to cure everyone with an electrical attack. Ash was worried at the idea, because the thought of a shock might harm everybody. "It's worth a shot," said Tuxedo Mask. "Give it a try." Ash nodded and ordered Pikachu to use ThunderShock. Pikachu jumped up and released electrical energy from his body, causing everyone who was under Morga's control to get shocked and collapse. "Now what do we do?" asked Sailor Mini Moon. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" said Luna. With no other solution, Sailor Moon took off her tiara and got ready to throw it. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted as she tossed the tiara. Morga screamed in fear as the tiara transformed her into a pile of moon dust. "We did it," said Ash, who was really surprised about becoming a true hero for the first time.

The energy that Jedite had collected, however, disappeared from his hand once Morga had been defeated. "Someone will pay dearly... For this!" he said angrily. Edging near the moon dust, Sailor Moon saw it disappear. Tuxedo Mask congratulated her and the others on their victory, then mentioned that others will test them and to not be afraid, for he will fight with them. "What a hunky guy!" she said dreamily.

The next day, Duplica told some of the other girls at school about a dream of the events that had happened. The other girls said that they had the same dream. Peering into the Crossroads Jr. High classroom, Ash said to Rini, "No one will ever believe us." "Maybe," she said with a wink. Deep in their hearts, they knew that their duty to protect the world had just begun.

_DISCLAIMER: __I do not own any of the characters or the series. I made this up with love of some of my favorite anime series. All characters in this epic story belong to their respective creators. Also, Rini is not from the future in this version, which would also mean that she is not the daughter of Serena and Darien, but rather a normal kid living in the present time with the Sailor Scouts. More details on her family history will be revealed in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sisters**

It was just another day at Ash's house, where his best friend, Rini, was reading a magazine in shock. The person in the magazine she was looking at was none other than her art teacher, Michelle Kaioh, formerly known as Sailor Neptune in the glory days. "I can't believe she actually lost ten pounds!" she exclaimed upon seeing the image. "This isn't like her at all. Something's up, here, and I don't like it." Meanwhile, out at the Tsukino residence, Serena was whining over gaining half of a pound, because her parents had started her on a diet to lose some weight. Her younger brother, Sammy Tsukino, a boy who looked about Rini's age, was laughing at the fact that his teenage sister would be on a diet. Annoyed, Serena turned to him and said, "Quiet, you little runt!" Immediately, Sammy zipped his lip, knowing that his sister meant what she said this time. Breathing a sigh of relief, Serena started thinking back to her encounter with Rini. _"Why does it feel like I've seen that pig-tailed squirt before?"_ she thought to herself. _"It's like I actually know her from somewhere. If only I could remember."_ Back at the Ketchum residence, Rini was thinking the exact same thing about Serena. The girls had no idea about their past relations, but that would soon change.

Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was annoyed at Jedite's recent failure over gathering energy. He explained in detail what had happened and showed her a recording in which his own Pokémon, a Murkrow, which had a little camcorder attached around its neck, had captured during Morga's fight against the two Sailor Scouts and Ash. "I see, Jedite," she said to him. "These gifted children will not stand in our way long, though. Tell me of your recent progress, I am dying to hear it." The Pokémon stopped the recording and flew away. "Yes, my Queen," said Jedite reluctantly. "There is something that these humans desire to do, but fail at reaching the exact number they so desperately want. It's called losing weight. The humans will do anything to lose those extra pounds, even if it comes to having to exercise in a gym, which is where I will gather their energy." "Very well, Jedite, you may proceed," she said. Unknown to them, Mewtwo, Pokémon #150, the most powerful one to ever exist, was watching them from above and shielded himself with his Barrier ball. "If they do succeed, then the world is doomed," he said to himself. "I must warn Luna!" With a flash of light, he teleported out of the Negaverse. Luckily, no one saw him leave.

"What? You called James?" asked a confused Ash, because he knew that James was a part of Team Rocket, the Kanto gangster team. "He's worried about Jessie, she's been acting strange lately," answered Rini. "And to top that off, she hasn't been thinking about boys like she normally does," said James, the lavender-haired Rocketeer. He then explained that Jessie was responsible for all of the disguises that they had on their failed attempts to capture Pikachu, but recently, they had stopped doing that, because of some strange activity going on in the region. Skeptical, Ash asked what kind of activity James was referring to. "Pika pika," said Pikachu, who was also skeptical of James. He showed them an advertisement in a magazine, promoting the fighting gym in Celadon City as a newly-improved workout gym. "Uh, you need more proof than that," said Rini. Sighing, James showed them two pictures of his colleague, Jessie, the redheaded Rocketeer, representing before and after. The three of them gasped in shock at the change Jessie had gone through and decided to go to Serena's place to discuss matters with Luna.

Back at her house, Serena was exhausted from working out at the new gym and decided to relax on her bed. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother, Ikuko, answered the door and politely told Ash and Rini to come in, then yelled at Serena that they had guests. Serena ran from her room to the main door and saw the two friends. Pretty soon, though, she started to remember Rini from four years earlier, as Rini did with Serena. Just then, the thought had hit them. They were sisters! Luna, Serena's black cat, peered out from behind the edge of the doorway and saw Ash and Rini and immediately noticed that they were best friends. She walked up to Serena's leg, causing Serena to pick her up, then she told the two friends to follow her to her room, which is exactly what they did.

Upstairs, Serena was confused as to how the two friends knew about the Negaverse. "It was a Pokémon named Mewtwo," explained Ash. "He said there was an evil force trying to take over the world and that the only way to stop it was gather up a group called **The Pokémon Heroes**." "So it must be true what he said. Mewtwo knows everything about our predicament," said Luna. Ash and Rini were shocked that Luna, a black cat, could talk. Ash, out of curiosity, wondered where she learned how to talk. "Never mind that," said a familiar voice. Just then, Mewtwo materialized right in front of the children's eyes. "What is that?" Serena asked, feeling a little bit surprised. "Mewtwo, what news do you have for me?" asked Luna. "It's the fighting gym," he said. She gasped upon hearing that. "The Negaverse plans to strike there to drain energy!" He turned his attention towards the kids and told them that they needed to check the place out for anything suspicious. Ash and Rini nodded in agreement. "If only you knew more about your past, little Rini. For I know everything about you. You lived with Serena for five years until one event left you in the orphanage, where you learned to live on your own. You are the second child of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, but you have been away from the family so long. You probably don't even remember that much." Rini gasped at what Mewtwo had said and started remembering all of the good times she had with Serena, such as playing in a park, visiting a flower garden in Celadon City, and eating sweets together. _"All those times we spent together as sisters are starting to come back to me,"_ thought Rini as she looked down in depression. "Poor kid needs some time alone, Mewtwo," said Luna. "I know," he said. "As do I, in order to fully understand the enemy better. Farewell." Then, he vanished out of sight. "Man, I can't believe that I actually had forgotten that we were sisters," said an enthused Serena. "Come on, Rini," said Ash as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. She glanced over at him. "Let's go check out that gym and see what we can find." Sporting a smile of reassurance, she nodded in agreement with her best friend.

Later, at the fighting gym, the three of them went inside and saw lots of Pokémon working out, such as Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Tyrogue. "Wow! Look at all of those Fighting Pokémon!" said Rini in amazement. "I wonder where their trainers go to work out." Ash asked himself. Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder, asked himself the exact same question. Just then, Serena spotted a room behind a solid glass window. Inside the room, were various trainers, all who were participating in various athletic warm-ups. The three of them were speechless for a moment until a man walked up to them, welcoming them to the gym. He looked like an athletic gym trainer with a face similar to that of Jedite. He introduced himself as Jed and showed the girls to the workout room, where they did exercises on bikes. While in there, Rini noticed Jessie, James's partner-in-crime on a bike, working out. She started to get a weird suspicion about the place. _"It seems as though this place is being run by the Negaverse,"_ she thought while she was pedaling on the exercise bike. After Jed called for time, the three girls stopped and Jed offered to put them in relaxation pods, which resembled space capsules. The Tsukino sisters, however, bailed out early before Jed could offer them to go in. Once Jessie was in the pod, Jed closed it and turned it on. It then started to drain the energy out of Jessie and some of the Pokémon that were in the other pods. Jedite laughed in delight at the success of his plan to gather energy. _"Soon the Negaverse will triumph over all humans and Pokémon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ he thought sinisterly.

Having left the gym, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and Rini were finally at a place called the Crown Game Parlor, which is a store that stores video games and serves food. This is the place where a good friend of Serena, Andrew Furuhata, works on most days. He is a tall boy with a blue shirt and red overalls. He has dark blue eyes and light brown hair. "As you can see, we had to bail out of there, Ash, it was just too much for us," said Rini inside the parlor while at a table beside Ash with Serena on the other side. "Man, I never thought the gym could be so brutal," said Ash in disbelief. "Pikachu," said Pikachu, which meant, _I agree_. Soon, Andrew came over to the table with a tray and brought each one of the friends a parfait. "Thanks, Andrew," said Serena. "You're welcome, Serena," said Andrew with a smile. "Hey there, little Rini. Haven't seen you in a long time." "Yeah, it's been four years, actually," said Rini to Andrew. "Four years and don't remember Meatball Head?" said Darien, who was at another table by himself. He took off his sunglasses, which caught Ash by surprise. "Huh? Darien?" he said in shock. "Yup, that's me, Ashy Boy," he teased. "You know something Darien," began Ash. "You're the only person I can accept calling me Ashy Boy. I always hate it when Gary calls me that." "I know," said Darien. "It's like he does it on purpose just to make you angry." "Tell me about it," said Rini, who had her hand on her head with a sweat drop visible on her head and her eyes in a closed annoyed position. Serena, on the other hand, was visibly angry, as her eyes were huge and she was growling underneath her breath. "Very funny, Darien! I hate it when you call me Meatball Head!" she yelled. Pikachu, Ash's Pokémon, was playing with the ketchup bottle again, due to his love of the condiment. "Hey, Pikachu, cut it out!" said Ash, after realizing what his Pokémon was doing. Suddenly, the ketchup squirted onto Rini's shirt. She freaked out when she saw the ketchup stains on it. Her eyes bulged out in fear. "My shirt! I just had this washed recently!" she screamed. "Pikachu," he said, which meant, _Sorry about that_. "You know, that gym is real weird," said Serena. "Why would anyone want to train that hard?" As Rini enjoyed her parfait, Ash explained to the blonde teen that people normally wouldn't train like that, even with their Pokémon. "My suspicions were correct," said Rini. The two turned towards her. "What do you mean, Rini?" asked Serena. "Look, we'll discuss this outside, okay? Come on!" said Rini. She ran outside of the store, where the other two soon followed. Serena was panting due to working out a lot at the gym. "Okay, what's going on?" she said before collapsing on the sidewalk. Pikachu leaped down from Ash's shoulder and tried with all of this strength to get Serena back on her feet as Rini explained the situation of the gym being controlled by the Negaverse. "I say we go back there and show this Jed person who he's messing with!" exclaimed Ash. "No doubt," agreed Rini. Serena groaned, then asked if she could take a rain check on the situation. Ash and Rini both let out visible sighs.

Back at the gym, Luna had apparently snuck in the front door to investigate the place. She ended up in the downstairs area, where the relaxation room was and saw that the pods were draining the users of their energy. The black cat rushed back upstairs and saw Ash, Pikachu, and Rini pulling Serena's legs to drag her into the gym, as she was completely exhausted. "Serena, get up! You have Sailor Business to attend!" she demanded. Immediately, Serena sprang up onto her feet at the sound of Luna's voice. "What's going on, Luna?" she asked. "It's the relaxation room, the pods are draining the users of their energy," said Luna. "I knew it!" said Rini. "MINI PRISIM POWER!" she yelled as she began her transformation into Sailor Mini Moon. After the transformation, Serena yelled, "MOON PRISIM POWER!" She then transformed into Sailor Moon. "Come on, girls, let's go!" said Ash before running off downstairs. "I'm right with you, Ash!" said Sailor Mini Moon before running after him and his Pokémon. Sailor Moon, who was obviously unsure about the fight until she noticed that the others were gone, yelled after them before running off. "Can't you slow down a little?" she said while running. "Exercise isn't everything, Sailor Moon, you also need to eat to be healthy," said Sailor Mini Moon while running. "In other words, stick to your original eating habits!" Once they reached the relaxation room, they all stopped and confronted Jed. "Jed!" yelled Ash. The athletic trainer turned around. "Why hello there," he said, keeping his cool. "Are you here for a workout?" "I don't need a workout and neither do my friends, but we do know that you're from the Negaverse!" shouted Ash. "I'm Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Moon. "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon, joining her older sister. "And on behalf of the moon," said Sailor Moon. "We'll punish you!" said the two scouts together. "You three again!" said Jedite. "Well, this time you won't be as lucky! Arise fellow minions and finish her!" The pods opened and all of its users got out, looking larger in terms of height and weight. "PRIMEAPE!" one of them shouted. "Oh no! It's my Primeape!" shouted Ash in complete horror. His Primeape currently belonged to a trainer named Anthony, who owns a Hitmonchan and competed in the P1 Grand Prix, which Ash won for him. As the mindless trainers and their Pokémon ran towards the three heroes, Jedite vanished out of the room by a flash of light. The three heroes dodged the attacks by the energy-drained victims. "If this keeps up, we're done for!" said Ash, who was apparently on the ground with his friends. "Come on, Sailor Scouts! You have to save those trainers!" said Luna. "And the Pokémon, too," added Ash. "These guys need an attitude adjustment," said Sailor Moon as she stood up. She took off her tiara then spun around with it, before holding it back, like getting ready to throw a shuriken or boomerang. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she yelled as she threw her tiara like a boomerang, which sparkled, then turned everything back to normal. "Alright, you did it, Sailor Moon!" congratulated Ash. Sailor Mini Moon went up to one of the trainers and knelt down to reach the eye level, as he was on the floor. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked. "Where the heck am I?" he asked.

Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was disappointed that Jedite left the gym early and asked him why. "It's those stupid Sailor Scouts and their trainer friend!" he said. "But they will pay for this!" His eyes were filled with dark desires intended on destroying the trio. Since the gym had been restored, workouts were back to normal and Jessie had returned to James with her normal attitude. "I'm just glad you're back to normal, Jessie," said James. "I was so worried about not having the brains of the team back." "Who asked you?!" demanded Jessie, which frightened James with a small sweat drop being in place on his hair. "Some things never change," said Ash. "You can say that again," said Rini. The two friends just laughed as Serena was in the bike room pedaling, obviously still trying to lose weight. "Why me? Mom and dad still want me on that diet!" she said to herself. Being a hero just got harder for her.

_DISCLAIMER: This clears some confusion from the previous chapter. Yes, Serena and Rini are portrayed as sisters in this story. Also, I do not own either of the series, this was written on my own time to express my love for anime. All characters belong to their creators._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Bellsprout to Success**

Deep within the depths of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl's loyal servant, Jedite, had some news on his quest to collect energy to unleash the power of the Negaforce. "You will be very pleased, my queen," he said to her as she was focusing her powers into her crystal ball that was on the top of her scepter, which was directly in front of her. He was very confident about his discovery, even though he had failed to gather energy for her twice. "Your last few attempts had failed miserably, Jedite," she said, reminding him. She then told him to go ahead with the report. Jedite explained that young humans, specifically students, will do anything for scholastic achievement in their own lives. "And how do you propose to gather energy this way, Jedite?" she asked him. "By something the humans use called a computer," he said in response. "We will use their device against them!" "Carry on," she said, accepting his request. "I won't fail you, my queen," he said as he bowed in respect.

Meanwhile, inside her own house, Serena was laughing so hard at her comics that she fell over onto the couch from laughing so hard. "Serena, please," her mother begged as she walked over to her eldest child. "You're a girl, not a hyena." "If there's one thing I can't stand about Serena, it's that she'd rather read comics instead of study," remarked Serena's younger sister, Rini, who was very annoyed at the blond-haired teenager. "Mind your own business, runt!" snapped Serena. "Well, it's true, Meatball Brain!" her sister shouted while sitting in the kitchen with her book open. She was having a hard time studying with her sister laughing at her comic books like a hyena. "Why you little…! I oughta…!" shouted Serena. "Serena," her mother began, strictly. Serena stopped the insults at the sound of her mother's voice and paused with bulging eyes and a scared face. "Be nice to your sister, she's family too, after all." "Yes, mother," said Serena.

Later that evening at Professor Oak's laboratory, Ash was talking on the video phone to someone. The person was a girl with orange hair tied up in a ponytail. She had on a yellow crop shirt and red suspenders. The girl's name was Misty Waterflower, an old traveling companion of Ash. "I see you've finally decided to become a hero," said Misty on the other end. "Well, it's not like I had a choice," said Ash. Just then, Rini came to Ash and asked for the phone, but he refused. "Are you saying she's better looking than I am?!" she yelled. "It's not that, Rini!" he shouted back at her. "She's just an old friend and I just wanted to see how she was doing out at the gym!" Rini's expression changed into a shocked face with her eyes becoming black dots and her mouth hanging wide open with a sweat drop on her head. She then asked what gym he was talking about. "You must be Rini," said Misty. "Ash told me all about you." Rini's face changed into an annoyed face with her eyes back to normal, but her face was slanted in annoyance as she turned to Ash, who was giggling nervously with a sweat drop running down his head. "The gym he was referring to is the Cerulean City Gym," explained Misty. "Yeah, I realize that now," said Rini, who was visibly still annoyed at Ash. Just then, a beam of light emitted her waist and her Jigglypuff appeared right next to her from out of its Poké Ball. Misty was shocked to see that particular Pokémon with Rini. "You caught Jigglypuff?" asked Misty in a fearful voice. "Yup, and it's learned to only use the move **Sing** when I tell it to," answered Rini. Jigglypuff began to sing its song, but got interrupted by Rini, whom bonked it on the head. "Not now!" she told her Pokémon before recalling it back into its Poké Ball. She sighed heavily. "Guess it misinterpreted what I meant." "Well, I don't want to keep you up all night," said Ash to Misty. "Right, trainers will be coming in tomorrow to try to earn the Cascade Badge," said Misty. "Hope you guys can find the rest of the heroes." "I hope so, too," agreed Ash. "That reminds me," said Misty. She then reached into her red backpack and pulled out a paper with info of a girl with short blue hair. "Who's that?" asked Ash. "Amy Anderson," said Misty. "She's a new student at Serena's school. From what I heard, she might be an enemy." "We'll check into it," said Ash. He thanked Misty for the advice, then hung up the phone.

The next day at Crossroad Jr. High, Serena was in the hallway with her friends, Duplica and another girl named Marina. Marina had sky blue hair, tied up in two, short pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a red shirt with a white jacket over it and a yellow hat on her head. Duplica told Serena that she heard that a new girl had transferred to their school. "She's from Brighton Academy," said Marina. Out of nowhere, Gary popped out from behind Duplica. "Sorry to butt in," said Gary to the girls. "But that new girl's name is Amy Anderson, she's an incredibly smart girl from Brighton Academy." "You're doing a full espionage report on her?" Serena asked him. Gary nodded in reply. Just then, Serena spotted the girl known as Amy. She was looking into one of the classrooms through a glass window. Gary, being the most intelligent boy in the school, was looking forward to meeting her, whereas the girls thought otherwise. Amy, however, overheard their conversation, as she glanced over right when Serena had noticed that they might've been too loud. Serena just laughed, trying to make the whole conversation a joke, which didn't help Amy at all, as she was visibly upset.

After school, Serena was limping home, as she knew what her test grade was and how upset her mother was going to be upon hearing the answer that she had. While she was walking, she spotted Amy, who looked like she was bummed. Suddenly, Luna, Serena's cat, jumped from wall and onto Amy's shoulder in suspicion. "You gave me a start, kitty," said Amy. She started to tickle Luna's chin. Luna snapped out of it. _"What am I doing?"_ she thought to herself, as she was distracted from her mission. "Luna," Serena called. Luna jumped down from Amy's shoulder and into her owner's arms. "You're Serena, right?" asked Amy. Serena said that she was. "From what I heard from Gary, you're a lousy older sister." Serena became visibly shocked at the comment. Later at the Crown Parlor, Serena was fiercely playing the game known as _Sailor V's Video Game Challenge_. As usual, her rash attitude caused her to get a **GAME OVER**. Amy explained that she had never played video games and always wanted to try one. She sat down and started to play the game. While she was playing, Serena noticed that her score was getting very high. Very soon, though, lots of people gathered around to watch her play. Just then, she checked the clock and her watch and noticed that she was late. Serena offered to help her with her stuff. Amy explained that she was late for her computer course, which made Serena uneasy, as one day of school was good enough for her. "A special computer school," said Amy. "It's only twice a week for three hours each. See you tomorrow!" As Amy ran off, Serena hoped that Amy wasn't what Luna had told her earlier when they were walking to the parlor, which was a minion of the Negaverse. "Hey Serena," Ash called from behind her. She turned around and saw the young trainer with her younger sister walking out of the parlor behind her. "Your friend forgot her disk." He held out a CD case that belonged to Amy.

Out at the computer school, the teacher was looking out the window from the top floor, thinking about all of the energy that the students had to offer the Negaverse. Upon her arrival, Amy realized that her disk was missing. "I'll have to type up my homework right now," she told herself, frantically. Just then, the teacher came up to her and put her in charge of the class. Relieved, Amy accepted the offer and went to her desk. Outside of the school, Serena, Luna, Ash, Rini, and Pikachu were getting ready to go inside to return the disk to Amy. Luna warned Serena to be on her guard while inside. "Come on, Luna, don't be such a scaredy cat," said Serena. "Talking to yourself again, Meatball Head?" said Darien from behind. Serena just laughed it off, then ran a safe distance from him, along with the others. Darien looked back her. "Strange girl," he said to himself as the group ran off in sprint. Catching their breath on a pole, Serena realized that she still had the disk and blamed Darien for making her forget to give it to Amy. Luna suggested that they could check out its contents at a nearby computer store. "Pika!" said Pikachu, which meant, _Okay, let's do it!_ At the computer store, Rini placed the disk on the holder, then inserted it into the computer. Then, she began to type in the program which activated the disk onto the computer screen. "Wow, I never knew you were good with computers, Rini," said Ash, complementing his friend. "It takes a lot of studying to be a computer expert, Ash," said Rini. "Pika?" asked Pikachu, which meant, _What's going on?_ "Cover your ears!" said Luna to the others. They did as told, then the program welcomed the user and offered a position to serve the Negaverse.

Back at the computer school, Serena explained to Luna that she couldn't just go into the building in her current clothes. Agreeing to the statement, Luna jumped and spun around, creating a pen with a red jewel on the bottom end. "Take this pen and yell DISGUISE POWER," said Luna. "Then tell it what you want the disguise to be." "Okay," said Serena. She held up the pen in determination. "DISGUISE POWER!" she yelled. "TURN ME INTO A SCHOOL SUPERINTENDANT!" The pen did just that. Soon, Serena was dressed in a white outfit and her hair was cut short. The friends quietly snuck in the building and up the stairs into Amy's classroom, where most of the students, except Amy, were already hypnotized and drained of their energy. "Alright, this has gone too far!" said Ash. He looked at Rini and they both nodded at each other. "Do your thing!" said Luna. "MOON PRISM POWER!" shouted Serena, then she transformed into Sailor Moon. "MINI PRISM POWER!" shouted Rini, whom then transformed into Sailor Mini Moon. Amy was shocked at the result until the teacher grabbed her and transformed into an ugly red monster named Garoben, who was the real minion of the Negaverse, not Amy. "Let her go, you Negafreak!" demanded Sailor Mini Moon. "We are heroes of love and justice!" "I'm Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon. "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" said Sailor Mini Moon. "And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" said Ash. "We won't give in to the likes of you freaks! That I swear!" "PIKA!" agreed Pikachu, which meant, _That's right!_ "Pop quiz time," said Garoben. "What's 355 times 268?" "That's college stuff, I don't know that!" complained Sailor Mini Moon. "Too bad, you failed this class!" said Garoben. She then created papers and sent them flying at Sailor Moon, who was dodging each and every one of them. Then, Garoben proceeded to drain Amy of her energy, but she resisted and her energy vanished back into her body before it could even be drained. She resisted so hard, that the symbol of the planet, Mercury, started to glow on her forehead. _"Luna, that's the mark of the planet, Mercury!"_ said Mewtwo to Luna telepathically. Luna spun around and created the Mercury Transformation Pen, which she caught in her mouth. She ran as fast as she could to deliver it to Amy. Garoben let go of Amy and transformed her left hand into scythe. Luna pushed the pen towards Amy and told her to shout, MERCURY POWER. Quick as lightning, Amy dodged the incoming attack from Garoben's hand scythe and backed up at a safe distance. "I've got you now," laughed Garoben. She didn't count on Amy becoming so determined to save her friends from Garoben's minions, though, as they were trapped in a corner of the classroom.

Amy held up the pen and yelled out, "MERCURY POWER!" Once she did, the symbol on her pen twirled and she wrapped herself in blue ribbons, which turned into water, creating her Sailor Scout uniform. It was similar to that of the others, except the boots, jewels, choker, bow, collar, skirt, and the color on the elbow end of the gloves were all in a shade of blue. Even though Sailor Mercury was safe, her hero companions were not. Mewtwo saw the opportunity to communicate with the newest Sailor Scout. Using Telepathy, he said, _"Quickly! Use your Mercury Bubbles! It will give Mini Moon the advantage of her attack!"_ Sailor Mercury raised her arms, then formed a bubble in front of her. "MERCURY BUBBLES…" she began. She crossed her arms over her face, then split them to release bubbles all over the room. "BLAST!" she shouted. The whole room was covered in the mist caused by the bubbles. The sudden change in atmosphere also caused Garoben to feel a sudden change in body temperature. The people who were gaining on the other heroes suddenly fainted from Mercury's attack. Garoben saw an image of Sailor Mercury behind her, but when she attacked it with her hand scythe, it turned out to be an image on a computer screen. "Are you guys alright?" asked Sailor Mercury. "We are now!" exclaimed Ash. "Sailor Mini Moon, use your attack!" said Sailor Mercury to the smallest scout. Sailor Mini Moon nodded. She raised her hands above her head, then twirled around a little bit. Soon, icicles formed above her arms. She opened her eyes to announce the attack. "PINK HEART ICICLE!" she shouted as she spread out her arms to let the icicle shards fly at Garoben. The impact of the projectiles destroyed the monster and turned it into a pile of moon dust. "Look, they're starting to return to normal," said Ash. Pikachu ran up to Sailor Mercury and said, "Pikachu." This means, _Welcome to the team._

Later, outside of the school, Serena and the others apologized to Amy about accusing her for an evil spy. "It's alright, you guys," said Amy. "Once you saw what was on that computer disk, it was natural that you'd suspect me." "No doubt," said Rini in agreement. She then turned towards Ash. "Hey Ash, how's your Primeape doing with Anthony?" "Doing great, Rini," he said. "Last I heard, they were getting ready for another Fighting Competition." "Way cool!" she said. She looked up into the sky with confidence. _"Someday I know I'll be able to remember everything about my past with Serena. But for now, it's only a matter of time that we save the world from the Negaverse,"_ she thought. Suddenly, a Pokémon known as Bellsprout came up from behind Amy. "Hey, is that your Bellsprout?" asked Ash. "Yes it is, Ash," said Amy in reply. "Bellsprout was the one who told me all about you guys." "Bellsprout," said the Pokémon. "Well, it's nice to see a new member has joined the team," said Serena. She might be a slacker, but she has a heart of gold when it comes to true friendship.

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the series. This was made to express love for two of the most popular anime series that ever aired on television. All of the characters belong to their respective creators._


End file.
